Ice Trust
by Snowdrop17
Summary: Jane Hunter is a wherewolf in Billings, Montanna when her pack brings home fresh kill, she couldn't me more sorry. She feels a warmth looking at the human lying there letting the pack kill him. Could she be falling in love with a human who may not love her back?
1. Chapter 1

Shiver Fanfic

By Treecloud

Chapter 1

Jane

I was running, the cold biting my face, the feeling of running wild was great. I felt free, even though being human for one season is amazing, I felt more free as a wolf. Winter was my favorite season. Sure the food was scarce but, the cold nipping at tips of my fur and freezing my wet nose and padded paws was the best. I was running alone today, the pack was driving me crazy barking about getting a human. I was getting pretty annoyed so, I ran, in the end I always return. Let's face it I can't live on my own, I'm the runt, they are at least nice enough to feed me and not abandoned me somewhere to rot.

Finally after a while I head back home, I lift my nuzzle in the air and smell something thick, delightful, fresh kill.

I run as fast as possible I enter the clearing where our dens are. I hear shrieks from the kill I walk over slowly.

"Hurry Goldylocks! It's fresh." The pack leader yelps!

"You've never let eat fresh kill before. Why now?" I bark.

"Thought you need some fresh kill for once." He says as he digs in for more. I walk over to an open space to take a good look at the kill, a human. The space I have is the worst part, his face. He is covered in his blood and sweat his brown hair in long curls fall over his eyes and just cover his ears. His eyelids are closed. He tries to fight but my pack is too strong. He finally opens his eyes and they lock on me. They were the prettiest shade of hazel. My ears go down and I whimper. I feel a set of teeth enter my neck. I yelp.

"Eat!" My leader growls. I turn back to the boy. He's not really a boy, probably around 16. I see dark red blood drip from my neck and land on the corner of his mouth. He closes his eyes again and he goes limp. I pretend to take a bite but all I do is smear his blood around his face so it looks like I ate. The rest of the pack runs away thinking he's dead. I don't want to but, I believe he's dead too. The pack moves onwards to go find more food. I stay where I am and lie down letting the snow cool my bite. I hear a cough come from his direction. My ear twitches up and I lift my head. He looks at me.

"Looks like we both need some healing," he chuckles and coughs. Just then rustling comes from the bushes and a tall, muscular man comes through with a small girl.

"Johny!" The girl shrieks running to his side. I back away my ears folded and my tail tucked between my legs. The man looks at me and lifts a hunting gun. I start to whimper. He points it at me.

"Well, aint you a pretty thang." The man says.

"Dad stop!" The boy coughs.

"Why? She's got your blood all over her muzzle."

"Yes, because she was trying to help clean my wounds. She refused to eat, she got hurt too."

"Can we keep her Daddy?" the girl asks.

"Nah, she'd be more useful as a rug than a pet." The man protests picking up Johny," Come on Sarah."

The girl gives me a scratch on the head and says, "Come on, I have food for you at home." I followed them to a log cabin. I sit at the bottom of the steps.

"Stay here girl." Sarah says.

When she comes back, she has a bowl with raw meat in it. She sets it down and sits on a lawn chair a few feet away. I smell it and start to eat.

While I eat she talks on and on about her family and her school. She has no friends and she and her brother John are very close.

"You need a name," she says once I'm done eating. I never saw the warm wet cloth in her hand until now. She started slowly washing off the blood from my muzzle, "You're a girl. So, what about Sheila? Perfect!"

"Sarah! I den' told yer' she aint' staying here. She'd be better off as a rug er' coat!" The man says. Taking a glance at John lying on the couch.

"Daddy, please, mother would have let me keep her." Sarah pleads.

"Sarah," Johny coughs," Now's not a good time to bring up mom."

"Alright, but she's yer responsibility," the dad says.

"Yay! Thank you daddy! Come on Sheila, I'm gonna teach you how to be a medicine wolf!" Sarah jumps up and down happily.

"What's her name?" The dad asks.

"Sheila, Mommy's name." She replies.

"Good choice," The dad says looking off in space.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John

Winter 31 degrees

I was taking out the trash when two massive wolves dragged me from my long driveway to the dense forest. I let my eyes close and just let them eat me. Might as well, right, no one could hear me whale anyways. I let out a scream of pain here and there. They weren't completely devouring me though, I still had a lot of flesh. I decided to open my eyes when I heard what I thought was the barking of the pack leader to see what the fuss was about. A new wolf with a beautiful golden, copper coat was looking into my eyes. She had perky ears and a pink wet nose. Her eyes were a lovely shade of brownish- red. She lowers her ears and she whimpers. The dark brown pack leader walks over to her and barks an order biting her neck hard, she yelps in pain. A drop of blood from her neck lands in the corner of my mouth. She leans down and licks my cheek. I expect her to dig in but all she does is try to clean my face. The action she was doing probably looked like she was eating me. I went limp as my eyes closed. The next thing I know is I am lying on the forest floor a heat next to my right arm. I look over to find the wolf next to me, her eyes closed and neck on the cold winter snow. I cough and her ears lift up then she looks up at me.

"Looks like we both need some healing," I manage to say with a small chuckle. I hear rustling come through the bushes.

"Johny!" My sister screams as she runs to my aid. The wolf backs up her tail tucked in between her legs, ears down, and whimpers. My dad holds up his hunting gun and points it at the wolf.

"Well, aint you a pretty thang," Dad aims right for the wolf's head.

"Dad stop!" I cough .

My dad and I go back and forth, I was trying to save the wolf, after all she didn't eat me.

Finally, my dad puts the gun down and he carries me home. Sarah close behind.

When we get home, Dad lays me down on the couch and inspects my wounds.

"Well, they left a lot more flesh on ye' then I thought they'd leave. Just mere bites, they mustn't have liked ye'." Dad says. Just then Sarah comes in with the wolf following her.

"Sarah! I den' told yer' she aint' stayin' here. She'd be better off as a rug er' coat." Dad says. Then Sarah brings up mom, my dad's face goes white.

"Sarah," I barley get out," now's not the time to bring up mom."

Dad gives in and says that Sarah can keep the wolf. Mom went to Antarctica to study wolves and went missing, six months later and her co-workers think she's dead. Sarah thinks Mom's still alive. I believe that somewhere deep down, I believe that too.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy! Come on Sheila, I'm going to teach you how to be a medicine wolf!" She jumps up and down happily. I gulp, she named the wolf Mother's name. That's not good. After dad asks to make sure that he heard her correctly, he stared off in to space. After a while I speak.

"Uh, Dad, are you okay?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh yes, Johny boy I is perfectly fine. Um, you'll go back to work in the late spring early summer, okay?"

"Okay Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jane

Spring 52 degrees

I went to work in the library. I've always liked the smell of the old books and the crisp mornings. Today I road my bike to the library, I was getting out my keys for the front door when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Excuse me miss, but when does the library open?" It was John's voice. I turn around.

"Not for a while-" I was going to continue when I saw Sarah," but, I guess I can let you inside."

I unlock the door and let them inside. I put my stuff behind the desk and then turn on the computer.

"So, sweety, what are you looking for?" I ask. Sarah sniffs.

"I'm looking for non-fiction books on wolves," she replies," and if you could, would you place this in your window." She hands me a paper with a picture of me in my wolf form and her when I was pulling her sled, she was hugging my neck and smiling wide. I grab some tape and walk to the front of the desk.

"Help me hang it up. Where should I put it?" I ask. She helps me tape it up and I bring her to the section of the wolves. While she was looking at books in the sitting at the reading area, I was at the desk. I look up to see John on the other side of the desk staring at me.

"Yes?" I smile.

"I feel like I know you, like I know your eyes," He says.

"Uh, no, we've never met. Sorry," I say going back to the screen, hiding my eyes.

"I'd like to know you," John replies," When do you get off?'

" I get off at 5, when the library closes," I reply, my face getting warm. I know I'm blushing.

"You work 12 hours?" He asks.

"Yes," I reply with a chuckle," I love the library."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17. Why?"

"Just making sure because I love the library too, I thought I was the only person my age that loves this place," He smiles.

"Nope, that's why I work here, it was going to close down if I didn't buy it."

"You're the one who bought this place? Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Just then Sarah comes up and gives me 3 books she wants. I put the dates due and put it on her library card.

"Hey," John calls," see you at 5."

Just then they leave out the door but, before it closes, Sarah has a huge smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane

Spring 56 degrees

"Where do you live?" John asks.

"Oh, I live on the top floor of the library."

"No, you spend your whole day at the library and you live there to!" He says sarcastically. I chuckle.

"Do you ever get a break?" He asks.

"Yes, actually, spring is the only time I'm here. For the rest of the time, I'm gone. Oh! I almost forgot. I printed this for your sister." I hand him a piece of paper I printed.

"What's this." He grabs he paper and starts to read.

"There have been studies about wolves and how they travel," I begin," They will leave for a couple months then roam back to their group. I'm pretty sure that Sheila will show up soon."

Very soon since this is the last night I will be human. This was our 5th date this spring and when I'd see the wolves peek through the trees, they were not to happy.

John walks me to the apartments above the library.

I stop outside the door.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask.

"Sure."

I open the door and put our coats on the coat wrack. I turn on the light.

"You can sit on the-" I turned around to find my pack leader in human form on the couch. In my pink robe. He looked super silly with his tight muscles in a scrawny robe.

"Oh my god. What in the love of Faolan are you doing here!?"

"Who is this?" George, my pack leader, asks.

"Oh, how rude of me, George, this is John. John, George." I introduce.

"Oh, um, hi. Uh, are you two… together?" John asks uncomfortably. George and I look at each other and start laughing until we're in tears.

"Oh, no," I catch a breath," We couldn't even if we wanted to."

"Why did you say that, I mean if you wanted to why couldn't you?" John asks. I turn to George.

"If we wanted to," George says. Stopping, we shiver at the thought," we couldn't because it's forbidden."

"Oh, still confused, but whatever," John replies," Guess I'll see you around Jane." He waves leaving my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John

Spring 56 degrees

I closed the door outside Jane's apartment. I put my head on the door and listened. I knew I shouldn't but for some odd reason I felt as though George and Jane liked each other.

"Okay, why are you here?" Jane asks.

"We need to talk," replies George.

"Fine but, could you put some clothes on, I mean seriously you had to wear my robe."

"I don't have any clothes with me."

"Wow, you just couldn't wait to tell me what ever you're here for, that you couldn't go to the apartment across the hallway and change into clothes."

"Yep."

"Fine, what is it? I'd like to finish my book since it's my last night as a human."

What'd Jane mean by that, "last night as human".

"You're taking a huge risk dating that-" George hesitated," thing."

"He's a person ,George. As long as I love him the pack can't hurt him."

"But, you're a runt."

"So, a wolf is a wolf. You still need to accept my wishes, everyone else has, except you."

"Well, I'm just warning you, what if he sees the bite marks ,that still haven't gone; which is strange. Sorry about biting you by the way."

"Eh, whatever, I'm a runt, I've had worse."

Runt? Why do they keep bringing that up?

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Fine."

"I need you to change tonight."

"What?! No!"

"As your pack leader, you do as I say. You need to change tonight before that little girl gets suspicious."

"You mean Sarah?"

"Ya, ya, her. Don't get to attached to that family, you're partially wild animal. We are Werewolves, we hunt, we are savages. Humans don't want to be around that."

"I don't know about you but, I'm not a savage."

"What would Jason or what ever his name is-"

"JOHN!" Jane corrects angrily.

"Ya, him. What would he do if he found out?"

"I don't know, I hope he'd not freak out. That'd he'd understand why I couldn't tell him."

"Humans are not that cooperative."

"Augh! You're not my father!"

"No I am not, but I am your pack leader, you do as I say."

"Fine I'll change tonight and think about what you said but, let me close up the library first."

I hear Jane's boots walk across the floor, I try to move but, am to late. The door opens.

"John?" She asks a horror in her voice. I smile nervously.

"Hi Jane."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane

Spring 56 degrees

Oh My Faolan! (Faolan- The spirit/ soul of the wolves) Why was John out side my door?

I look back at George.

"Perfect example," George says grabbing an apple off the counter and taking a big bite.

I walk out the door annoyed. I walk out the back door and to the library door. I lock it and run into the forest.

I stand by a tree and listen to the calls of my pack they know I'm here. I hear rustleing behind me. I turn to see John come into view.

'Why, I thought you would trust me," I say.

"I do, it's just that, I-" He was out of words to say.

I start laughing.

"I didn't know that the wolf that saved me was the girl I've come to love, to know," John replies.

"Well, you still need to find a lot more about me."

"Ya I guess."

"Don't look."

"Why?"

"It's embracing to have someone watching when I turn into a wolf."

"Okay, I wont look." He turns around I smile.

I close my eyes run a little ways and jump. When I come down, my paws feel he soft, silk grass of the spring night. I howl. John finds me soon enough. I carry my leather boots in my mouth. I hand them to him. He grabs them.

"Do want to go with your pack, or back home with me?" He asks. I look back then look back forward and start walking. I go back to under the tree we were standing mere seconds ago and dig to find my collar. John helps me put it on. We walk home. Sarah is sitting on the porch. I run to her.

"Sheila!" She jumps for joy. Running to me,' Don't you ever run away from me again."

I whimper. John hands her the paper I printed.

"She went to go see her pack but, she will always return," John says.

We walk inside. John takes me to his room.

"Now, you shouldn't look, I don't want you to see me changing," He jokes. My tail wags and I turn around and sit down.

"Okay, you can look."

I turn around. He is in his bed. I jump on the end of the bed and curl up into a ball. He pets my fur until I dose off.


End file.
